Dying Of A Broken Heart
by yellowsocks
Summary: Haley never came home from the tour. She left Tree Hill, and Nathan permanently. But when she gets a call from her best friend, telling her that Nathan's dying, she doesn't have much of a choice. [Naley OneShot] Warning: Character Death.


**A/N: I wonder sometimes where I get these ideas. I have no clue where this one came from. Although I would have never finished without the help of my fanfiction buddy, JoeDaPony. She helped me figure out how to end it. So thanks! **

**Warning: Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

* * *

It's been another crazy night, and I walk back into my dressing room afterwards. Don't get me wrong, I love singing, but who knew it could tire you out so much? I lowered myself onto the couch, closing my tired eyes, hoping to maybe catch a few minutes sleep before someone wants me again. No such luck. My eyes hadn't even been closed two seconds when I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I sigh, pulling the phone out and flipping it open.

"Hey, this is Haley." I say mechanically, not even bothering to open my eyes.  
"Hi Hales."  
At the sound of his voice, I jump a mile.  
"Luke!"  
"That's me." And I can practically **hear** him frowning at me through the phone.  
"So, to what do I owe this lovely call?" I ask him, trying to be happy.  
"Nathan's dying, Hales."  
Who knew those three words could mean so much?  
"He..I..Luke, wh- I can..." Nothing that I was saying made sense, and I knew it. It was all just random mutterings, while I was attempting to form a sentence, any sentence, that would make some sense.  
"Haley, just hear me out, okay?" Lucas said.

I nodded, which was kind of stupid considering Lucas couldn't hear me nodding. He didn't have the faintest clue I was nodding. But I just kept nodding, as if it was the only thing keeping me some what sane.  
"I call you at least once a week, and not once have I mentioned Nathan. Because I know it hurts, but he's dying now, and we need you here Haley. He needs you here. You need to come save him."  
I can feel the tears in my eyes, and before I had a chance to think, they were hitting the floor.  
"Luke, I can't. I can't go back."  
I hear him sigh and I feel terrible, "Haley, you've got to swallow your pride. You know damn well that the only thing killing him is the fact that you're not here. It doesn't matter what the doctors are telling us is wrong. He's dying of a broken heart. He misses you, whether he'll admit it or not. I know both of you are falling apart, and I'm sick of being the one keeping it all together."  
"Lucas..." I pleaded.  
"Don't you Lucas me. If you can keep going, knowing that it's your fault Nathan's dead, then forget I ever called."  
Before I even had a chance to answer, the line went dead.

"Haley!" Chris grins as he walks into the room.  
"Screw off, Keller."  
"Now, is that any way to treat your friend?"  
I roll my eyes. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him.  
"What part of screw off don't you understand?" I practically screamed.  
"What's wrong, Hales?"  
"DON'T CALL ME HALES." There were only two men in this whole world that were allowed to call me that. One of them hadn't talked to me since she left, and the other was the only one who still cared. In other words, Chris Keller wasn't one of them.  
"Don't get so darned moody, James."  
I shoot him a death glare, and he finally takes the hint and leaves.  
"If you want to talk, I'll be here." He tells me. But I highly doubt I'll take him up on that offer.

I've got everything I've ever dreamed of. I'm doing what I love, and I've got a man who loves me. But the man I love is back where I should be, dying. Every night I've been here has been spent crying into my pillow, wishing I had the strength to go home. But I can't go back. I can't admit I made a mistake coming out here. I don't want to face the people I've hurt. But if I don't go back, the only man I've ever cared about might end up 6 feet under. I don't know if I can deal with that.

I get up off the couch, grabbing my purse. I dig through my pocket and I flip open my cell phone dialling a number.  
"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the line says.  
"Yeah, I need a one way ticket to Tree Hill, North Carolina."

It's less than two hours later and I here I am, on a flight back to a place I used to call home. Back to somewhere I once swore I would never return. Somewhere that reminds me of all the pain and heart break Nathan and I went through. I'm scared. Scared that he won't want to see me. That it won't matter if I come back. I hear the pilot's voice over the loud speaker. He tells us there is some turbulence, but not to worry. We should still arrive on time. I settle back into my seat, and close my eyes, trying to figure out what I'm going to say or do when I first see him.

I still love him. That's what makes this all so hard. Even though I never came back, and I tried to forget about us, he was always in my heart. I hear the pilot's voice again, and it's really beginning to bother me. He says he's turning on the seatbelt sign, says that there was more turbulence than expected, but just to hold tight. It doesn't worry me at first, it's happened before. But then my fears overcome me. I can feel the plane begin to drop, and I know we're still quite far from Tree Hill.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are in the midst of a thunderstorm." The pilot says, "We are sorry for any inconven-" But before he can finished the whole cabin goes dark. There's just enough light to see, and I'm now terrified. I have a bad feeling I'm not going to make it to Tree Hill tonight. Nathan will die thinking I hated him, is the first thing that comes to mind. I lean over digging through my bag. I find a scrap of paper and a pen and scribble a few words. I clench my fist tightly around it, hoping it will survive even if I don't. He has to know.

I can feel the plane begin to free fall, the pilots no longer have control. And it's clear to all of us that we're going to die. People are hyper ventilating, others trying to calm children. Some of us are just silent. I feel the plane hit the ground, and then everything goes black and I know it's over.

**xxx**

Lucas Scott is sitting on the couch. He doesn't move. He has tried to call Haley who knows how many times, but she never picks up. He just sits there. The phone rings and he dives for it.

"Hello?" He breathes.  
"Is this Nathan Scott?"  
Lucas takes a deep breath, not sure of what to say.  
"No, this is his brother Lucas." Lucas frowns.  
"Well, we are sorry to inform you that his wife, Haley James, died last night on a flight from New York to Tree Hill."  
Lucas had no words to describe how he was feeling at that moment.  
"And we're not sure if this is of great importance, but in her right hand we found a tiny piece of paper with the words 'Always & Forever' inscribed on it. We are very sorry for your loss, and hope this will not prevent you from continuing to purchase tickets on our flights."  
"Yeah, thanks." Lucas muttered, "Bye."  
Lucas couldn't believe it. Haley still loved Nathan. She still cared. And for the first time since Haley had left to go on tour, they were together. Even if it was in heaven.

* * *

**So let me know what you think. Reviews are LOVE. **


End file.
